


The Perfect Ingredient

by underneathestars



Series: Fluffy Prompts [5]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underneathestars/pseuds/underneathestars
Summary: "It’s 2 am but you’re craving cake and we’re both up anyway so let’s bake in our underwear."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original tumblr post is [here.](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com/post/152435911041/send-me-a-fluffy-prompt-miuria-085-fukuoda)

Fukumoto contemplates pushing the blanket further aside, but decides against it when just beside him Odagiri shifts a little bit in his sleep.

It’s halfway through summer and it’s far too hot tonight, even with him wearing nothing but his underwear underneath the blanket, and he can’t sleep. Beside him, Odagiri’s deep asleep and Fukumoto finds himself yearning for Odagiri to be awake alongside him much more than his yearning to being able to sleep as deep as Odagiri is currently.

Or that’s what it seemed until Fukumoto’s phone lights up and he squints his eyes as he adjusts to the sudden brightness, blinking his eyes a few time, and reads the text from, surprisingly, Odagiri.

_Cake sounds nice._

Fukumoto blinks his eyes a few times as he rereads the short text. He’s certain he’s misread something, but the content of the message is indeed that and he slowly looks back at Odagiri.

“You’ve been awake the entire time.”

Odagiri chuckles as he turns back, lying on his back to face Fukumoto, and the smile across his face seems to push Fukumoto out of his thoughts and forget about his need of sleep.

Even with how dim it is, Odagiri’s eyes are still bright as he looks at him, “We can’t sleep. Let’s bake a cake.”

“A cake? You do realise it’s two in the morning, right?”

“You can’t sleep. I can’t sleep. Nothing’s stopping us.” Odagiri says simply as he sits up in bed, prompting Fukumoto to do the same. He’s got that glint in his eyes, excited and pleading, and when Fukumoto nods his head, it’s worth it for the way the corner of his eyes crinkle at that.

Odagiri’s up in an instant and Fukumoto follows him. He turns on only one of the lights in the kitchen, leaving the rest shut and for the kitchen to be bathed by the hazy, soft purplish moonlight.

Odagiri grabs a bowl and turns to face Fukumoto, wordlessly staring at him, and Fukumoto knows it’s his way of saying _I’ve never baked anything before._

Fukumoto answers him by staring at the oven and Odagiri places the bowl down as he heads to turn the oven on while Fukumoto grabs the ingredients. Odagiri’s by his side in an instant, watching him as he places everything on the counter, “Is that all we need?”

“Grab the milk.” Fukumoto says and Odagiri nods his head.

“Do you want me to bring butter?” Odagiri asks.

“No, we don’t need it.”

“I thought all cake recipes need it.” Odagiri says as he puts down the milk next to the rest of the ingredients.

“We don’t need it, do you know why?” Fukumoto asks as he grabs the measuring cup.

Odagiri shakes his head slightly, “No.”

“Because you’re my _butter_ half,” Fukumoto says with a smile and chuckles when Odagiri stares at him in disbelief as he grabs the cup, “Two cups of flour.”

Odagiri nods his head, “I hope you’re not going to spend the rest of the night making puns.”

Fukumoto hums in response and pours the right amount of sugar followed by the rest of the dry ingredients along with the flour in the bowl. He grabs the whisk, handing it to Odagiri, and Odagiri starts whisking.

Fukumoto stands aside, watching Odagiri furrow his brows as he whisks the ingredients, and can’t help the gentle smile from crossing his face.

There are times when his gaze would fall on Odagiri and he’d find himself unable but to stare at him and admire how charming he truly is. Then there are times when Odagiri’s busy and would unconsciously start humming to a tune, and Fukumoto would spend it being quiet as he listens to his gentle, warm humming. And then there are times like today when he’s faced with something he’s unfamiliar with and Fukumoto would endearingly watch on him as he puts on all his emotions and effort into trying his best.

Fukumoto would always find himself holding so much love towards him and his actions. And it’s these close observations filled with loving stares that has made them both very familiar to each other’s actions and feelings, and for Fukumoto to know Odagiri like the back of his hand has made it possible for them to wordlessly share conversations.

And Fukumoto knows their wordless conversations are the main ingredient for this recipe him and Odagiri have created that’s called love.

“Is this right?” Odagiri’s voice snaps Fukumoto out of his thoughts. He watches him as he lifts the whisk slightly and stares at the bowl and Fukumoto chuckles.

He goes behind him, wrapping his arms around him, grabbing his right hand where he’s holding the whisk, “Just do it like that.”

Odagiri remains quiet, watching Fukumoto as he whisks the ingredients, and once Fukumoto stops, he drops his head against his gently, “So I’m bad at whisking?”

“I wouldn’t say that. After all,” Fukumoto smiles when Odagiri meets his eyes, “You _whisk_ me off my feet.”

“Stop it,” Odagiri’s laugh is bright in the dim room and Fukumoto smiles as he takes a step back, “What’s next?”

“We’ve got to mix together the other ingredients to it now.”

They manage to mix everything else with no difficulties and as they wait for the cake, they start preparing the frosting. Fukumoto drops everything in the bowl and Odagiri grabs the whisk again, determent to whisk better this time.

Fukumoto doesn’t utter a word and watches him closely as he whisks, this time following the way Fukumoto had shown him earlier. It doesn’t take long for the mixture to be soft and Odagiri lifts the whisk, watching the drops of mixture on the whisk fall in the bowl. He looks back at Fukumoto who nods his head in approval and Odagiri smiles.

“Baking a cake isn’t as difficult as I thought.” Odagiri says and Fukumoto nods his head.

“Because you have me.”

Odagiri laughs, “Yeah. Because I have you.”

“Well, aren’t you lucky to have me?” Fukumoto chuckles and it’s followed by Odagiri’s chuckles.

When Fukumoto looks back at Odagiri, he’s met with a gentle smile and eyes glinting with warmth and happiness, “I’m lucky to have you.”

Odagiri’s voice comes out much softer than Fukumoto had anticipated and he smiles gently at him. The oven’s alarm goes off then and it makes Fukumoto tear his gaze away from Odagiri. He grabs the oven mitts and just as wears them, he looks back at Odagiri who raises his brows at him.

“What?”

He lifts his hand at him, showing his mitts, “You’re too hot to handle.”

Odagiri laughs, “Just take the cake out.”

Fukumoto takes the cake out and once it’s cooled, Odagiri goes to bring the frosting they’d prepared earlier and had left in the fridge.

“Fukumoto?”

“Hmm?” Fukumoto turns around to find Odagiri by the fridge holding the bowl with the frosting in one hand and a pear in the other.

“We make a perfect pear.”

Fukumoto smiles before bursting out into laugher and Odagiri chuckles. Once he’s by his side, he places the bowl down and Fukumoto grabs Odagiri’s hand gently.

“You really are my _butter_ half.”

It’s nearly three am by now and Fukumoto can hear the faint distinctive sounds of the cars from outside, and yet right now in this moment in the middle of their kitchen, it seems as if the whole world has stopped and it’s just him and Odagiri.

And he’d never change a thing about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♡  
> Tumblr: [lookslikerainydays](http://lookslikerainydays.tumblr.com)


End file.
